Crush
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Whitney is the newest wwe diva. she has a crush on the celtic warrior, what happens when she meets him, face to face : for WhitneySheree


**A/n: Okay, this is a new oneshot for _WhitneySheree. _I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted I really hope you enjoy it**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sheamus. I do not own Whitney (Whitney owns Whitney, who would have thought of that right? jk) anyways I DONT own any other superstars/divas mentioned. i only own the plot. _**

**_Enjoy! _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crush<strong>_

Whitney walked down the corridor of the arena in Corpus Christi, Texas. It was her first night on Friday Night Smackdown and the butterflies in her stomach were flying at an unreasonably fast pace. She had been with the WWE for just over a year now, working in FWC, their developmental territories. Than she had a call from the Chairman himself, Mr. McMahon, he wanted her on Friday Night Smackdown.

The show was taped on Tuesdays and this Tuesday night was cloudy, and the local weather man on the radio was calling for a storm.

She was happy she had made it to the arena without the rain starting.

She walked down the hall, looking around at all of the crew members and other superstars. This was her new life. She smiled excitedly.

She kept walking but was stopped abruptly when she ran into a large wall of man. She stumbled. She looked up into the green eyes of none other than Stephen Farrelly, or Sheamus as he was called in the ring.

The man she had unwilling developed a crush on over the last year. "S-sorry" she said quietly. She could feel the heat from embarrassment spread over her body.

He smirked at her. "It's alright." He walked past her and headed into the men's locker room.

She watched him leave. Why was he so sexy? She shook her head and went to the Diva's locker room. He hadn't been very friendly but at least he hadn't been mean to her. Did that mean there was still a chance he would fall for her?

"Don't be silly, he doesn't even know your name." she muttered to herself as she dropped her bag on the bench

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and found a blond woman with a pink streak in her hair standing in front of her. "Hi." The blond said. "I'm Natalya."

"I know; I'm Whitney."

"So you're the new Diva?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's about time we got some new blood around here." A Brown haired diva said as she walked over, "Rosa Mendez."

"Nice to meet you."

Another brunette diva walked over, she was already in her ring attire. "Ill see you in the ring newbie" she said with a smirk and bumped into Whitney as she walked past.

Her carbon walked by and bumped into her as well. She sighed; 'I guess all the divas aren't so nice.' She thought.

"Don't let them bother you."' Rosa smiled. "Good Luck."

"Thanks." Whitney said as she left to change.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Whitney was in the ring. She watched the Bellas come down the ramp, Brie holding her belt proudly.<p>

She stood in the corner as they did their signature entrance into the ring. She would be fighting Nikki Bella. Brie exited the ring glaring at Whitney. Nikki looked equally as friendly. They stood in the center of the ring.

Whitney started the match off strong, kicks, a few punches, and a standing moonsault.

She than went to do her signature move, a flying leg drop when Nikki rolled away. While the ref asked Whitney if she was alright Brie and Nikki switched places.

When Whitney stood Brie kicked her in the stomach than performed the Bella Buster and got the three count for the win.

* * *

><p>Whitney walked back to the locker room and pulled her clothes out of her bag. She was about to go change when she glanced at the TV screen in the corner of the room. She had heard his music come on.<p>

Sheamus

She walked over to the TV and watched his entrance. What was it about him that intrigued her so? She watched him enter the ring.

He was wrestling Randy Orton.

She stood there e watching the match. It was a #1 contender's match. If Sheamus could beat Randy he would wrestle him for the belt at Capitol Punishment. She watched in awe as the two fought. First, Randy did a scoop-slam but Sheamus kicked out. Than, Sheamus did the Brogue kick, but Orton kicked out at two and half. Randy tried to do the RKO but Sheamus countered. Randy kicked out again.

Sheamus stood up and waited for Orton to move. When Orton began to stand Sheamus hit him with another Brogue kick. She watched as Sheamus picked up the other man and set him up for the Celtic Cross. Sheamus flung Randy Orton and when he landed Sheamus picked up the pin and the three count.

She smiled as she watched the referee raise his arm in the air. He was so handsome.

Whitney was once again yanked away from her thoughts about Sheamus by the other Divas.

"We're going out. Do you want to come with us; most of the roster is coming?" Natalya asked her.

"That's sweet but no thanks."

"Are you sure? It's going to be lots of fun." Rosa smiled.

"I appreciate the offer but no thanks, I'll come next time. I had a long flight and I'm really tired."

"Suit yourself." Rosa smiled. "See you tomorrow at the house show."

"See you." She smiled as the other divas left. She checked her cell phone than sat it on the bench. She grabbed her clothes and changed.

* * *

><p>When Whitney finished changing she saw that the storm had already started. She sighed in frustration and stuffed her clothes in her duffel bag. She pulled out her car keys and ran out to her rental.<p>

She got in quickly and slammed the door. She chucked her bag in the passenger seat and pushed some of her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. She put the keys in the ignition.

She was about to start the engine when she realized she had left her cell phone inside. She sighed and got out of the SUV. She tapped the switch on the door with her finger, locking the doors, before slamming the door.

Better safe than sorry, the last thing she needed was her rental car stolen.

She ran back into the arena and down the halls to the locker room. She grabbed her cell phone and stuck it in her pocket.

Now she could get back to her hotel, get a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

She walked back down the hallway to the exit doors. She pushed them open and made a mad dash to her car.

She pulled the door handle and it didn't budge. She tried again.

**Locked**

She dug in her pockets for the keys and that's when it hit her.

**They were still in the ignition**.

* * *

><p>Sheamus walked down the hallway carrying his duffel bag. He must be the last one to leave. He glanced out the large windows on the right side of the hall.<p>

_He really liked the rain, it reminded him of home._

He approached the double doors and laughed when he saw her.

_The newest diva_

She was pulling on the driver's side door. He shook his head and walked through the doors.

"What's ailing you lass?" he asked walking toward her.

She was quite beautiful, even if she looked like she had just been drowned.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, the embarrassment was clear on her face. "I locked my keys in my car."

"Did you call a locksmith, or the police?"

She shook her head.

"They could get it open for you."

"Th-thanks" she pulled out her cell phone. He watched her as she called the local police department.

"Are they going to help you lass?"

She nodded. "They say they'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Well than, why don't I wait with ya?"

"You don't have to do that." She didn't try to hide her surprise.

"It's no brother. Besides I can't leave a lady alone here at night all by herself."

"Thank you." She smiled.

**Stunning**

"I'm Stephen"

"Whitney"

"You did well in your match tonight."

"Thank you." She smiled again.

He didn't like the warmth that spread over him every time she smiled. "Why don't we wait inside before you freeze?" He said.

She nodded and he walked her inside. _He had never seen a girl so beautiful, and he had never met a girl with such a beautiful personality to match._

* * *

><p>Whitney sat in front of the glass doors with Stephen while they waited for the police. He spent a lot of the time talking about Ireland. It was clear how much he missed his home.<p>

"Do you ever think about quitting and going home?" she asked. She hoped he wouldn't, not unless he took her with him.

"I've thought about it, sure, but this is my dream lass. I'm not giving that up so easily"

She smiled "I see. You must love the European tours"

"Of course"

"You'll love it. I'll show you my hometown."

"I'd really like that." She smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of the arriving police officers.

"Looks like they are here to unlock my car." She smiled.

He helped her up and once again escorted her, but this time he walked her to her car.

Whitney was surprised when he stayed while the cop picked the lock. The cop took her name and left.

She was glad she wouldn't be in the city the next day; she didn't want to see her name in the paper.

When the cop pulled away she turned back to Stephen. "Thank you for waiting with me. I really appreciate it."

"it's not a bother Whitney."

She smiled when he said her name. If only she could win him over.

"IT is to me." She smiled.

"Don't be silly lass." He smiled. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you."

Stephen looked like he was about to say something but than he stopped.

Whitney opened the car door. "Is there some way I can pay you back Stephen."

He smiled suddenly. "Actually there is."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night after the house show." He smiled. "You'd make a beautiful date."

_She was dazed. Stephen had just asked her out. She smiled at him_.

"It would be a pleasure Stephen." She smiled and got in her car. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She couldn't help but look back in the rearview mirror as she drove away and watch a smiling Stephen get into his car.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Reviews please :)<p> 


End file.
